


Close Encounters (NSFYM)

by inthemarketplace



Series: Spaceships are for lovers [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, abduction cw, maybe too sexy, very sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemarketplace/pseuds/inthemarketplace
Summary: Prepare to open your third eye uncomfortably wide.





	Close Encounters (NSFYM)

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs directly after chapter two of my fic The Big Bang.

**Part One**  


When Rey pulled away from his embrace, she was struck by how oddly beautiful her Ben was. His dark hair fluttered into his eyes. He was so familiar and yet so… _alien_. She suppressed the giggles that threatened to claw out of her ruby lips.

_Le sigh._

She could hardly believe she was actually going to do this. Maybe she’d gone wild. Maybe this was just the wild part of her she’d always tried to hide, coming out to play. Whatever the true psychoanalytical motivations behind her newly open minded views on inter-species relationships, she hardly cared as Ben rubbed his hands up and down her arms, making her feel more human than she’d ever felt before ever.

“You are so beautiful,” he said with longingness as he lovingly brushed auburn hair out of her cute face. “Do you want to do some sexual activities? Is it ok if I hungrily rip off your shirt with my big hands?” he itchingly asked Rey and she thought it was very feminist of him to ask her this question.

“No,” she said.

“No?” he asked, perplexified because she had changed her mind but also very supportive because he was a feminist. “Ok I support your decision even though I am feeling a little sad… downstairs.”

Rey’s heart fluttered like a clock at his seriously sexy words.

“Earlier when I said no I didn’t mean what you thought I meant when I said that. I actually do want to do sexual activities with you.”

“Oh boy!” said Ben, “that makes me feel very warm and sexually fuzzy.” He said this while he giggled and touched her butt.

She marvelled at his deep voice that was very smooth and sensuous.

“I just don’t want you to rip my clothes,” Rey said. “I got this top at Ann Taylor Loft. It was on clearance, Ben,” she said as a diamond tear filled her eye. “Clearance.”

“Ok,” he said with determination and also enthusiasm and also a flip of his ebony locks. “I know what to do. Oh boy! do I know what to do, missy.”

Wow, thought Rey to herself, this handsome space alien sure knows how to make my labia flutter.

“Now you lookie here, sexy lady,” Space Ben said to her and she felt his words all over her body. Everywhere. All. Over. Her. Body. (Yes even there!!) Ben continued as follows: “take all the time you need.”

She nodded. “K,” she said.

“Take off your clothes,” he grumbled with his deep voice. His voice was deep like a bear.

She removed her top like they do in movies; slowly, and then all at once. Then she took off her yoga pants that she had got at Lululemon they were a gift from her really annoying aunt but she was too nice to tell Aunt Linda that she thought Lululemon was lame so she wore them anyway but she listened to the Arctic Monkeys and like real rock music she was really cool and you should know that.

Ben’s eyes went boooiiiiiinnnnnggggggg at the sight of her in her matching bra and panties (they were cornflower blue). She was a present, all wrapped up for his deft alien fingers to unsnarl.

He walked up to her and kissed her nose. His hands wandered up and down her body aimlessly like when you’re with friends and you can’t decide where to go so you just drive around and eventually your friend Taylor is like “can we just fucking go to that place on third you always want to go there anyway” except that her n*ked body was the road and Ben’s big hands were the car and Taylor wasn’t there and the place on third was Rey’s b**bs.

“Well I sure am not flaccid,” he said energetically as he baldly took in her nudity.

Rey leaped up and down with excitement at the impending sexcapades. She tittered angellicaly as he watched her boobs bounce. They went up and down.

“Ba-da-bing! Ba-da-boom!” Ben positied deliciously. “Get a load of these puppies!” As he said this Ben wagged his eyebrows which were dark like the rest of the hair on his manly head.

“Let’s get to it, sugar tits!” he crooned in her earhole with his gravelly baritone. The timbre of his voice was resonant and vibrated deep in the chambers of her Lady Bits.

He placed his big hands on her body and picked her up like a sack of flour. He was really strong with muscles on his arms and body.

He laid her nude form down on the space bed. It was like a regular bed but in space.

“Rey, my lover,” he yelled majestically, “I need to run diagnostics on your pussy.”

“Hey Ben,” she proclaimed.

“Yeah, what?” he inquired humidly as he rapidly removed his space garments.

“What does that mean?

“It means,” he blushed, “I’m a space virgin.”

“Wow,” Rey enthused, “It is very sexy that you told me. You are very feminist and I think it is mature and cool that you told me that. Let’s have some sexual fun.”

Rey reclined on the space bed. Her head lolled as she watched Ben through her forest of eyelashes.

Ben ran his big big hands up and down her toned olive leggies. He hooked a finger into her panties (she hadn’t taken them off yet) and pulled them down with a “wooohoooo!”

He kissed his way up her _Peroneus longus_ and gave her patellar tendon butterfly kisses. By the time he reached her _Quadriceps femoris_ he was very erect indeed.

He arrived punctually at the vegetable patch of her mons pubis, and worshipped the wee curlies that modestly covered her pudendal cleft. He parted her labia majora with reverence, like a man seeing an oasis in the dessert.

“It’s for science,” he said as he licked her pussy.

“Hhnnnggggggguuuaahhh,” she grunted airily at the ministrations of his talented tongue. “Baby,” she crooned, “do I taste good to you?”

“Ooooooh, why-yes-you-do,” Ben alleged with his tongue inserted three centimetres deep into Rey’s vaginal cavity. “You taste Cray-cray-cray-crrrrrrrrraaaaaazzzzzyyyy good, you little love muffin.”

After he had spelled sweet nothings letter by letter with his tongue on her pussy for oral sex she had an *rgasm. Her muscles tensed up so hard that if Ben had been a human he might have thought that she was uncomfortable. As it was, as it so happened to be, Ben, was an, _alien_. And one that could kinda read her feelings sometimes so he could tell that she was climaxing with her pussy.

She was so turned on by the clenching of her “vagina” that she couldn’t even speak words. She stared at her sexy alien man (Ben) with a gaping mouth and an open heart.

“Mama mia! Me likey!” he cried out corrupting her very soul with how yummy his deep dank voice was.

After she was done having vaginal palpitations she sat up on her elbows. Ben cocked his head to the side and his alien dick twitched in sexual anticipation of the prospect of them doing even more sex stuff together.

“Ben,” Rey said to Ben, “be a champ and fuck me with your big ole alien dick?”

“Har har har,” he ejaculated, “nothing would make me hornier.”

He had been wearing his space boxers (he didn’t wear briefs, ew!) and even though Rey had a pretty good idea about how big his d*ick was it was really sexy to be seeing it eye to eye. Head to head, if you will.

He took himself in hand and went back and forth on his shaft like a shake weight. Rey wanted to put his alien dick inside of her pussy.

“Put your alien dick inside of my pussy,” Rey wept clandestinely.

He did.

“This,” he said as his really big love-meat tickled her Secret Place, “is very nice. I’m having fun. Are you?”

“Oh Ben,” she moaned in b-flat, “I’m having a very fun evening of pleasure.”

He thrust into her human p*ssy with his very big alien manhood.

“I am glad we are fostering a positive relationship between our species,” he said as he gave it to her real good.

Ten minutes later and they were still doing it! Rey was impressed that Ben had lasted so long without, you know. Especially since he was a space virgin. It was really feminist of him to ram into her so rhythmically and with such attention to her pleasure. He planted crop circle kisses around her left tiddy.

“Beep bop boop bip dee. Dop dee boo deep! Boop bip,” he said sexily like a sexy robot.

“Ben,” she hungrily breathed in through her nose, “I don’t—wooop yeAH—don’t know what you are saying.”

“Sorry, I’ll say it so you can understand, baby.”

“Thank you, that is very helpful,” Rey responded with gusto and a grind of her spherical nubile hips.

“I was speaking robot,” Ben said with a sparkling gleam in his eyes, “it means, ‘yowzers! this is some top drawer pussy’!”

He slammed into her lady clam for some time. Everyone had fun. Then he poked around her pussy with his meaty mits, using the scientific method of inquiry to determine the places she like the most when he lavished attention on her body with his hands lovingly with purpose and admiration.

“Ruh roh,” Ben said while wagging his bushous eyebrows, “rut drus ris brutton roo?”

“Oh la la!” she howled into his pectoral muscles as she panted like a bitch in heat, “Ben, that’s my—” but she broke off in giggles. Look, she was kind of embarrassed because she hadn’t been with that many guys, she wasn’t a slut! And she really liked him, ok?

“Babe,” he said as he continued to poke the bundle of nervous tissue with his digit, “you don’t need to be embarrassed. Remember earlier when I didn’t know your shirt was from Ann Taylor Loft?”

“Yeah,” she said woolenly.

“This is like that, babe,” he said as he pounded into her at light speed. “Just—brrrrrrrrr (that’s the sound of him motorboating her b**bs, you pervs)—just trust that I’m gonna take care of you, ya lil nugget!” he declared vehemently as tickled her clitoral gland with his very long ebony hair.  

“Ok, Ben, I am deciding to trust you with some basic anatomical information,” she said coyly, like a woman with a secret. “You have discovered,” she paused wildly for dramatic effect, “my c l i t o r i s.  I named her Sheila.”

“Well tell Sheila I like her very much,” he orated.

“Tell her yourself,” Rey said recklessly like a sexy motorcycle chick.

“Oh DANG!” Ben cried out as Rey licked his face twelve times. She was glad she had trusted him with the information of the name of her clitoris and this made her want to lick him twelve times. Let’s be real, folks, love makes fools of us all!

 

_to be continued!  ---------------- > _

 

**Part Two**

 

Rey came down from the high of her orgasm tremulously; she’d had a really fun time doing sex with Ben!

He looked at her like she was a really confusing math problem. Did they even have math in space? she wondered. Who can say. His eyes sucked in her face. They looked at each other. He was confounded by how she was really pretty and stuff.

“Wow,” he mused audibly into her b**bs, “that was amazing.”

“You’re just saying that,” she giggled amorously. She definitely wanted to believe that Ben had thought that the sex they had done was amazing but he was also a space virgin so she felt like maybe he was overwhelmed or maybe he had really high expectations and anyway she wanted to play it cool even though she was feeling like she liked him. Like, like-liked him.

Wow, she could hardly believe that she might like-like a space alien! Was that crazy or what!

Ben stroked her naked arm with his big hand. She sighed contentedly against his big chest as he moved his hand back and forth on her forearm with his fingers.

“Rey,” he inquired gentlemanly, “would you like to…”

Her interest was certainly piqued by the fact that he had trailed off after saying some words. She wanted him to say more words with his big sexy mouth.

“Babe, what is it?” she shrieked insidiously.

Because she had given him the courage to say more he was able to continue because he knew that she wanted to hear him.

“Would you like to cuddle?” he asked guilelessly.

“Oh yes please,” she said.

“Initiating aftercare sequence 1-4-e,” he yelped in a reedy voice. Those nasal vowels really got her going. She wondered if they might do sex again later, but for now she was fulfilled to cuddle with her sexy alien man.

He mechanically moved like he was doing that dance called the robot. He moved his arms and legs stiffly with a very serious expression. Rey was happy that space feminist Ben was taking their lovemaking and its aftershocks so seriously.

He woodenly put an arm around her as he chanted in the same throaty voice: “snug the nug! snug the nug! snug the nug!”

Wow, Rey thought to herself, he was so protective and cuddly!

After placing his limbs around her like a koala hanging onto the last available eucalyptus tree, he said the following: “Rey,” he said, “are you enjoying aftercare sequence 1-4-e?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh boy, oh boy!” Ben muttered into her clavicle hoarsely, like a man (or alien!!) overcome with many sensuous emotions. “Dang, hot mama!” he continued, wheezing like an artist that has inhaled too many pencils.

After many minutes where they cuddled and snuggled even though they were totally n*ked but they had just done _it_ so it like didn’t even matter and they were like totally in love, Ben turned to Rey with a question in his mouth.

“Hello, sexy,” he cried into her ear, “would you please complete this satisfaction survey?”

“Um, totally, I guess,” Rey giggled indecently. She looked at the questionnaire. It had many questions. She marvelled at how detailed it was, and thought it was very feminist of Ben to be so considerate of her experience.

_For your convenience, we the editors have replicated the survey for our readers below:_

 

  | 

so valid

| 

needs improvement

| 

irredeemable!!!  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
How would you rate the alien dick of one Captain Ben Solo?

|   |   |    
  
How would you classify the love-making experience that you have just undergone?

|   |   |    
  
Did you have at least one sexual org*sm?

|   |   |    
  
Was the intercourse, would you say, sufficient?

|   |   |    
  
Would you be interested in doing sex stuff again with Ben?

|   |   |    
  
How do you feel about kinky stuff? :winks:

|   |   |    
  
Did you like the part where we made out?

|   |   |    
  
Do you think alien Ben is totally hot?

|   |   |    
  
 

After Rey was done filling out the survey Ben fed it through a scantron machine robot. The robot tabulated the results and winked at Ben and shouted “Nice dick!” and then left.

Rey blushed shamelessly and stared at the floor. She had put on her underwear but her boobs were still totally out! Ben thought it was real cute though and booped her areola.

“Zoinks,” he said, “you’re so fuckin sexy with your hot bod. I dig,” he added scrupulously.

They held each other chastely in a warm embrace although eventually Ben decided they should put back on all of their clothes. Suddenly he had an idea!

“Do you wanna go eat some food?” Ben giggled mirthlessly.

“Sure,” Rey gurgled as her space alien lover kissed her deeply. They were happy as they walked, fingers grafted together, toward the door of the spaceship, ready to eat some pizza or something. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, this isn't realistic. If I was going for realism I would have just posted 3000 words of "men get PEGGED" but as it stands I thought this monstrosity would be funnier.


End file.
